How a prince celebrates his birthday
by Zaywrites
Summary: After getting inspired how 'Prince of Tennis' volley specialist Marui Bunta celebrated his birthday, I think I should write one too.


**How a prince celebrates his birthday**

 _Zaywrites_

I am clueless about Shade's exact birthday but, I can't help it but write this story after missing my Marui-kun's birthday. I will never miss it next year! Usual routine, please leave **REVIEWS** after reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

 _December 21, at Moon Kingdom_

 **8:20 am**

Shade unusually woke up late, his eyes slowly fluttered open, sunlight streaming in. He immediately moved out of bed for he has a meeting with the board at exactly 9:00 am.

 **8:35**

Shade prepared Milky's breakfast who sang a soft tuned incomprehensible 'happy birthday' in return. Shade, though not understanding a single word, realized it was 'happy birthday' despite of the constant 'babui, babui' from beginning till the end. He grew immune to it after all. He smiled warmly and thanked his little sister. He ate with her, cleared the tables and fixed himself for the meeting. Oh, right, the meeting.

 **9:15**

He appeared in front of the board, clothes in disarray, hair messy, shoelaces untied. He seemed like he just sprinted all the way to the conference room.

"Sorry, I'm late." Shade apologized, fixing his clothes a bit.

"Prince Shade." One of his economic advisers spoke, voice stern.

"…yes?"

"We can cancel the meeting so you can enjoy your birthday." His second-in command optioned.

Shade blinked in surprise.

"No need. Let us proceed with the discussion."

 **11:00**

Shade received random gifts, cakes, balloons, flowers and stuff. His room was occupied with gifts, leaving no space for a man to fit in. He can't enter his room since the mountains of boxes will fall over him. Sighing, he slammed the door and decided to proceed on his date, still clad in his prince outfit. He does not want his beloved princessto be kept waiting after all.

 **11:30**

"Why are you still wearing your prince clothes?" Rein asked, puzzled.

Shade rubbed his forehead, flopped on the bench, and stared blankly at the sky.

"Anyway, I prepared a cake for you!" Rein gushed whilst pulling a strawberry cream cake inside a deep blue box. Shade's face scribbled at the center with icing. It looked like it was smashed and prepared by a little kid.

"Happy birthday!" Rein exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Shade swallowed, eyeing the deformed cake warily.

"Is there something wrong?" Rein asked, perusing the skeptical look on his face.

"What is that dripping liquid?" Shade pointedly asked, noticing a bluish liquid dripping from the cake.

"The cake is not supposed to be dripping." Rein trailed, scanning the cake she prepared.

Shade sweat dropped.

 **12:00 noon**

Shade grabbed Rein by the hand as they escaped from his insane admirers who caught him strolling around the town, unguarded. They began singing an incoherent 'happy birthday' accompanied by much squealing as they chased after Shade like mad people.

 **12:01**

They are still running.

 **12:02**

They finally found an escape route and entered a restaurant.

 **12:05**

Rein sang a 'happy birthday' to him. Shade caught himself smiling as he watched his girl cheerfully light up the candles. He refused to eat the cake though. They got cornered by his army of crazy fan girls again. They shoved scented papers and other random gifts at him, mostly were cakes with the same deformed structure like Rein's.

 **12:30**

They escaped the fan girls by crawling underneath tables, chairs and used the backdoor of the restaurant as the fastest exit. They went to a secluded place in the park, near a riverside. They lied on the ground and watched the clouds passing by until they grew tired of it. Shade dozed off with Rein cuddling him.

 **1:00**

Shade woke up and scooped the soundly sleeping Rein on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. He went near the glistening clear waters. He abruptly saw red marks on both sides of his face.

"Lipstick stains. Crazy fan girls." He grumbled insouciantly as he washed off the stains with water.

He turned to a infuriated Rein who just woke up, eyes dilating at him.

"Care to explain? Who dared kiss your face?"

He almost got himself drowned in the not-so deep waters.

 **1:30**

He finished explaining, up to the tiniest detail. Rein, despite of her gentleness, can be _this_ frightening when she's furious. She can throw weighty things like tables and chairs. It took him thirty minutes to convince Rein that while she's dozing off, he did not sneak to meet his fan girls. As if that he would do that, confronting his fan girls is the same as writing his own death sentence. Furthermore, he will never do that to the girl he swore his life to love and protect. Rein tried to push him in the waters though.

 **2:00**

Shade brought Rein to Moon Kingdom to help him clear up the mountains of gifts in his room. She volunteered herself to help.

 **3:45**

They finished cleaning. Rein fumed in anger as her gift was thrown along with the others. Shade instantly gave her a kiss to stop her ranting. Rein fainted.

 **4:00**

Shade prepared some sweets for his princess. Rein is still lying unconscious on the couch after Shade kissed her. She woke up to the appetizing aroma of breads and sweets.

 **5:00**

Shade brought her back to Sunny Kingdom. Rein completely forgot about the kiss, convinced that she was just daydreaming. Shade pressed his lips on hers before leaving. Rein collapsed.

 **5:30**

Shade went back to Moon Kingdom. He was dead tired.

 **6:00**

He decided to go to their study room to accomplish some work. On his way upstairs, he looked through the huge framed glass window and noticed their servants crowding in the garden. The maids are cleaning the garden extensively. Why? Because it looked like a rainbow BLASTED in it. Gifts, cakes, flowers, balloons were scattered all over the garden. His mom will definitely be furious. He has to do some explaining.

 **6:30**

The head maid gave him a rectangular box. It was a deep blue box with a golden ribbon neatly tied on top. He read the card, _'From: Rein To: The Most Handsome Prince'_.

Shade can't help it but smile inwardly at this. He opened it…and it BLEW UP in his face.

He continued reading the card, _'BIRTHDAY CAKE! I LOVE YOU!'_ written in all caps. He should have read it first.

Who would have thought that cakes are actually explosives?

 **7:00**

Shade walked towards the kitchen and saw a cake lying on the table. It looked plain and edible, without much frosting or topping. He wanted to try some but it EXPLODED as soon as the tip of the spoon touched it.

"Oh, princess Milky baked that." The maid warned, a little too late.

Shade struggled to utter a coherent word.

"SINCE WHEN DID CAKES EXPLODE?"

 **7:30**

Shade decided to take some rest before continuing his work. He was in the midst of napping when the Queen Moon Malia summoned him. This means only one thing, QUEEN CONFRONTATION. He will get lectured for his mom's garden was in complete disarray. His mom may be demure, soft spoken and modest but, she can also literally flip tables like Rein. Shade readied himself to suffer in a slow, painful death.

"Shade…" his mom meekly smiled.

"Good evening, mom." He reluctantly looked at Malia, shuddering slightly.

"The garden was ruined." Malia mumbled, smiling her 'I-need-an-explanation' smile.

Shade sweat dropped, he shook his head, unable to reason out.

"Shade." His mom spoke sternly.

Shade turned stiff in his position, beads of sweat forming on his palms and forehead.

"…happy birthday." Malia calmly said, smiling.

"…thank you, mom." Shade gave his mom a small smile before leaving the room.

Malia cleared her throat, her perfectly-shaped crimson lips curling to a smirk.

"I heard you brought Rein here to help you clean your room."

Shade stopped on his tracks and tilted his head.

"…yes, I did." He apathetically replied.

"Why are you treating your future queen like a maid?" Malia huffed, looking a tad bit disappointed.

"She volunteered herself to help me." Shade defended, exiting the room.

"I heard she fainted…I wondered why." Malia pointed out, smiling triumphantly.

Shade tripped on the carpet, face flustered.

 **8:00**

He gave Rein a call. After everything that happened, hearing her soft voice and laugh can complete his day.

"Rein?"

"…yes?" Rein mumbled softly.

"I love you."

"…"

"Rein?"

"…"

"Hey, what happened to you?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Shade-sama, Princess Rein fell asleep while talking to you. My deepest apologies, please excuse us." Camelot answered politely.

Shade dropped the phone, throwing glares at anything.

So, his day will still be complete, right?

 **9:00 pm**

Before turning the lights off, Shade noticed a thin slip of blue scented paper inside a box. It was located beside the explosive and not-so edible cake. He deliberately scanned the letter and his eyes quickly noticed his princess' name on it.

"Dear Prince Shade…" he began reading, smiling inwardly at every word.

It was a love letter from Rein, written in neat scripts.

She can really make him smile like an idiot, though Shade would not dare to admit it.

Now, his day is complete.

* * *

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas! Just a few more days! **REVIEWS, please!**


End file.
